


The Darkest Evening of the Year

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all reunions are as happy as they should be. Not all friendships withstand the test of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Evening of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to participate in hidehaiseweek2015 fully, but I think this will be my only contribution.   
> As usual, I am my own beta, so I may've made mistakes. Feel free to drop by and tell me if they bother you.   
> I don't own TG. 
> 
> Hope you like this!

Haise exited the grocery store with both hands full of plastic bags, that over flowed with produce that he didn’t necessarily need. The grocery store had been a ploy to shake a stalker off of his trail, and going into a crowded supermarket rather than confronting the ominous figure had seemed like an intelligent thing to do at the moment. Though if he exited the store empty handed , he would have seemed suspicious to his said follower. So he purchased what he could.

By the time he exited, however, the scent hadn’t disappeared, and the aroma of dirt and wind blown hair still followed him even as he waddled through the sea of crowded pedestrians. With the bags weighing his hands down like iron weights, his speed slowed considerably as he  trudged his way home through the many figures that occupied the concrete.

Including the smelly stranger.

Though stranger wasn’t really a stranger, at least as far as smells went. He smelled familiar, and the familiarity is what sent Haise on a wild goose chase.

He didn’t  _need_ to remember who he  _was._ He didn’t need the stress, the burnt bridges, the agony, the pain, Kaneki Ken.

He didn’t  _need_ any of that _._

As he let his mind wallow in fear, his body had maneuvered itself out of the dark clad jungle, and into a less populated area. And of course, so did the stranger. The sun was setting below the horizon as Haise continued his stride, and he figured that unless he wanted things to turn ugly, he needed to stop this quickly.

The new area wasn’t as populated, though there were people that filled it nonetheless. Small family shops on one side, houses on the other. It was dawning upon the evening, thus the flow was no where near as heavy as it had been earlier that day. People were making it home to eat in time, to stay with their family, and to get on with their lives.

Haise needed to end this before he disrupted those small families around him. Besides, he needed to get back to his own.

Slowing his pace, he listened on as the footsteps behind him slowed theirs as well, until finally, both came to a complete stop.

With time running short on his end, Haise turned around immediately.

“Excuse me, I don’t know why you’re following me, but…”

Haise stopped mid sentence, as the dim sun light caught the figure standing just feet away from him. Brown hair, a gaunt face, dark eyes…his heart ached at the sight of the man before him. Just by his aura, he seemed to have been through hell and back.

“Kaneki…or is it Haise now?” The voice sounded like it belonged to a dead man, though a tiny sliver of hope seemed to resonated within the flat tone as the man spoke.

Haise stepped back as soon as he registered what he’d said. This was one of  _Kaneki’s_ friends, one of Kaneki’s important people. Not Haise’s.

Though what frightened Haise the most, was that Kaenki remained completely silent. And though he remained silent, Haise himself felt some sort of emotional connection towards the brunette.

No, that wouldn’t do, that couldn’t do. Before he knew it, he was breathing hard.

“Yo, man are you al-” 

“Listen, I’m not the person you think I am. I’m living a really good life, and I’d like it if you and anyone else from my—from his past could leave me alone.”   
  


The brunette’s eyes widened slightly, and an expression of utter betrayal broke on his features. Haise felt a little bad. But before he could speak, the man beat him to it.

“I’m sorry! I think i’ve got the wrong person! Didn’t mean to disturb you,” the brunette turned on his heels before Haise could see the way that his eyes gleamed in the sunlight,  “Sorry man.”

He walked away, though his walk became slightly more animated, until he broke until a sprint.

Haise shrugged, and he himself turned to walk away. Only, a sound so putrid filled his head the moment he turned, thus rendering him into an agonizing state of paralysis. It was like violin chords being strummed with broken glass. Like a dying man screaming over torn vocal chords.

It was Kaneki, Kaneki was crying, Kaneki was screaming, calling the name, “Hide” continuously.

Eventually, the voice died down to painful sobs, until it was no more.

In fact, Haise couldn’t even feel Kaneki like he usually did…Kaneki was gone. The feelings of regret,  of yearning, of confusion, of loneliness…they’d all perished with demise of Kaneki.

A new joy filled his heart. Now Haise could live, freely, could go home to his “family”, could—

The groceries fell to the ground as his heart exploded with the sensation of fiery thorns. The pain in his chest was  unbearable , more terrible than the screaming before hand. In fact, the pain brought him to his knees. He couldn’t even breath.

Suddenly, memories that had supposedly  perished moments ago came flying into the forefront of his mind.

Hide. His name was Hide. Haise could see the moments spent between he and Kaneki since childhood, could feel the warmth the that the man emitted from his being, as if he were his own personal sun. Love rippled around him constantly, as if he were a single boat in the middle of a raging sea, thus alleviating the state of the rabid water.

He felt like home.

Like old books that’s corners had been folded so much, that they’d fallen off, or hung on to the paper by small threads. He felt like laughter, the kind that made you cry after you thought it was impossible to laugh again. He felt like crying, the good kind though.

He felt like everything Haise had ever wanted, like the filling that would patch the hole in his heart.

Before Haise knew it, he was staggering like an injured man. Willing his legs to move him forward, clenching his chest as he did so. He began running, shoving past men, women, and even children—not even excusing himself.

He looked through he crowd, used his nose to smell for Hide. But he could find no trace of him.

“No, no no!” Haise growled as he catapulted himself into the crowded streets again, nearly knocking a magazine stand over. The complaints of the store owner fell deaf on his ears.

The only thing he could concentrate on was Hide, or his lack of him. No matter how hard he searched, no matter how much he looked, he couldn’t find him.

His breathing increased, his eyes welled with tears…Hide..he was no more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! Well, technically, I already put it on tumblr like two days ago. I hope you enjoyed it, and if there are any grammar/spelling errors that I may've missed as a beta, do run them by me.  
> And if you want to, drop by my tumblr page and prompt me-> lidsworth.tumblr.com   
> Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
